Chapter 1: New Arrivals
New Arrivals is the first chapter of Dead Space. Description Transcript ELECTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS AN EA REDWOOD SHORES PRODUCTION DEAD SPACE CEC MISSION ER529 STATUS UPDATE... USG KELLION EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS... :...ISAAC CLARKE - ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST... :...KENDRA DANIELS - COMPUTER SPECIALIST... :...ZACH HAMMOND - CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER... DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHIMURA... DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT... TIME TO CONTACT: 3 MINUTES... {Screen segways through static, resolving into the iconic video log of Nicole Brennan.} :Nicole Brennan (Video Log): "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... It's strange... such a little thing..." {Video Log goes to static, slides back, showing Kellion main deck.} Kendra Daniels: "How many times have you watched that thing? Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll be able to look her up once we're onboard. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." Zach Hammond: "All right everyone, we're here. Synching our orbit now." Kendra: "All this trouble over that chunk of rock." Hammond: "Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... Now, where is she? There she is. We have visual contact." Kendra: "So that's the Ishimura? Impressive..." Hammond: "The USG Ishimura. Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork." Kendra: "Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." Hammond: "Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around." Corporal Chen: "USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura." Kendra: "You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low." Hammond: "Yes, we know. Boost the signal. More." Kendra: "Never heard of a total communications blackout on one of these things. You'd think with a thousand people on board, someone would pick up the phone--" USG Ishimura: Unintelligible Chen: "What is that?" Kendra: "It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max." Hammond: "Alright, you heard the lady. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." Corporal Johnston: "Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure is go." {The USG Kellion is rocked by sudden blast.} Chen: "What the hell?" Johnston: "Sir! The autodock-" Hammond: "What is it?" Chen: "We're off track! We're going to hit the hull!" Hammond: "Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manual. NOW!" Kendra: "Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort!" Hammond: "NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!" Chen: "Argh, the field's too strong!" {White light suddenly obscures the view; three grinding sounds reverberate throughout the Kellion; everything goes black. A light flickers, then ship systems restart; the blast shields retract.} Hammond: "Is everyone okay?" Kendra: "What...? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?" Hammond: "I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura. Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal, report!" {As Corporal Chen reports on the Kellion, Isaac dons his helmet.} Chen: "I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot. It'll take some time to fix." Hammond: "All right, let's get some extra hands from the flight deck to help out." {Kendra turns around and walks up to Isaac.} Kendra: "Hold still, Isaac, I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship. Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone." Hammond: "All right. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out." {Isaac watches as the other members depart from the ship as the view pans 180 degrees around him, showcasing his RIG.} [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {Gameplay.} Computer Voice 1: "Use Run to move quickly." {When Isaac exits the Kellion, Kendra is examining the ship's hull. In the background, an automated greeting opens on a large screen.} Kendra: "You didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster! Unbelievable." [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Hammond: "Guess the power's down everywhere. Isaac, get over here and hack the door pad." Computer Voice 1: "Look for blue holograms to activate." {Isaac hacks the door.} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] {Inside the Flight Lounge.} Kendra: "Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry." Hammond: "There should be a security detail here." Kendra: "Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts." Hammond: "That security console is still live. Isaac, log in and see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online." Kendra: "Power's dead. I can't." Hammond: "The re-route the damn power! Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer display up, Isaac." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Computer Voice 1: "Use the Locator System to find your next objective." {When Isaac activates the security console.} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETED ] Johnston: "Huh. That doesn't look good. She's taken a lot of damage." Hammond: "The tram system's offline. Getting around is going to be difficult. The air seems to be flowing again. That's a start." {Quarantine activates.} Kendra: "What the hell was that?" Hammond: "Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax..." Kendra: "What was that? Did you hear that?!" Hammond: "I'm not sure..." {Something falls to the floor from the ceiling nearby Corporal Johnston.} Johnston: "What the hell?" {Quietly, a slasher rises up behind Johnston.} Kendra: "I don't know! Something's in the room with us!" {The slasher decapitates Corporal Johnston. His RIG registers his death after a pause; it emits a flatline sound, audible even over subsequent gunfire.} Hammond: "Jesus! Open fire! Open fire!" {Hammond and Chen fire on the slasher.} Hammond: "Kendra! Power!" {A second Slasher enters the room in similar fashion to the first, and jumps on Corporal Chen.} Hammond: "Kendra...!" Kendra: "Come on... come on. Got it!" {Hammond and Kendra fall back; the flatline sound from Chen's RIG is heard.} Hammond: "Isaac, get the hell out of there!" [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Kendra: "The door's unlocked, run!" :Kendra (Audio Log): "Run, Isaac! Get the hell out of there!" {When Isaac picks up the Plasma Cutter.} Computer Voice 1: "Shoot the limbs off of enemies for extra damage." Unknown Man: "Is someone there? Hello? ..." Computer Voice 1: "Use melee to knock back an enemy for a quicker escape." Computer Voice 1: "Collect and use health packs to replenish your health bar." :Kendra (Video Log): "Isaac? Isaac! God, I can't believe he made it." :Hammond: "Isaac, we ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you okay?" :Kendra:" More what? What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?!" :Hammond: "Keep your voice down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on the ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge, but first, we got to repair the tram system." :Kendra: "You're crazy Hammond. You're going to get us all killed." :Hammond: "If you listen to me, I WILL get you out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram?" :Kendra: "The data board's fried but there should be a spare in the Maintenance Bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit, everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here." :Hammond: "No we can't...but you can. Isaac, if I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Computer Voice 1: "Use the Map Screen to check objectives and important locations." :Hammond (Audio Log): "Isaac, be careful. Shooting them in the body doesn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the trick." Computer Voice 1: "Conserve ammo by dismembering enemy limbs and doing extra damage." {When Isaac picks up the stasis module.} Computer Voice 1: "Stasis will slow down fast objects and enemies." :Kendra (Audio Log): "Looks like that door is malfunctioning, Isaac. Try using the Stasis Module you just picked up." {When Isaac reaches the Tram Repair Bay} :Kendra (Audio Log): "Your Stasis module should be able to help you with that arm mechanism." {After Isaac has initiated Tram Repair} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Computer Voice 2: "Replacing damaged tram car. Please stand by." :Kendra (Video Log): "Isaac, you did it! That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better...I can hear something crawling around out there..." Computer Voice 2: "Tram replacement complete." :Kendra (Audio Log): "Issac, I've patched into the desk's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the Maintenance Bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside." {When Isaac is in the elevator} :Kendra (Audio Log): "Isaac, it's Kendra. It looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key somewhere in the maintenance bay." [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac locates the maintenance key} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ACTIVE ] {When Isaac locates the Data Board} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {If Isaac approaches the Bench} Computer Voice 1: "Use power nodes to upgrade your weapons and RIG." {As Isaac exits the room he found the Data Board in} :Kendra (Video Log): "That's it Isaac! Take the board back to Tram Control and slot it into the computer array. That should get the Tram system back online." {When Isaac replaces the Data Board} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] Computer Voice 2: "Tram Control computer now online." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac activates the Tram System} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] Computer Voice 2: "Ship-wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at Flight Deck Station." {In the background "Quarantine Lifted" can be heard.} :Hammond (Video Log): "Alright, we're onboard and heading to the bridge. Good work." :Kendra: "Strange...the quarantine just lifted..." :Hammond: "Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. Isaac, get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there." :Kendra: "If we live that long. You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide! We're going to die out here." :Hammond: "Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other?" :Kendra: "Just get us out of here alive." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac reaches the Flight Lounge} :Hammond (Audio Log): "Isaac, we made it to the Bridge. It's a nightmare up here. No survivors. We're going to try and get to the Command computer. Wish us luck." {When Isaac activates the USG Kellion's Diagnostics} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] Computer Voice 2: "Hostile lifeforms detected. Hull damage critical. Evacuate immediately." {If Isaac does not leave the Kellion fast enough} Computer Voice 2: "Evacuate immediately." {Cut Scene: Isaac escapes the burning Kellion just as the ship lurches and, through a series of blasts, falls away from the platform.} Computer Voice 2: "Alert. Collision detected in the main hanger bay. Emergency crews have been notified." {As Isaac finished destroying the necromorphs within immediate range} :Hammond (Video Log): "What the hell is happening down there?! What happened to the shuttle?" :Kendra: "That was our ride home...It's the only way off this ship..." :Hammond: "Kendra..." :Kendra: "No Hammond! This changes everything!" :Hammond: "Just let me think! Can you access the Command Computer?" :Kendra: "It's no good. There was an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorization, I can't access them." :Hammond: "Well? Where's the Captain?" :Kendra: "Here he is. Captain Benjamin Matthius. Location...Medlab. Status...Deceased." :Hammond: "What? How?" :Kendra: "I can't access that information. Find the Captain and you'll find his RIG. With his authorization codes, I can crack this computer wide open." :Hammond: "Dammit! Issac, I'm sending the Tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find that RIG as fast as you can." :Kendra: "What was that?" :Hammond: "Holy Shit! Come on, get out of here!" [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac reaches the Tram Station} Computer Voice 1: "Buy new weapons and items at the Store, and place extra items in the Safe." {When Isaac activates the Tram} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ Chapter 1: New Arrivals ] COMPLETED Trivia *Completion of this level on any difficulty awards the "Dead On Arrival" Achievement, worth twenty gamer score. Issac's face can be briefly seen during the intro after the USS Kelion crashed when Kendra and Hammond are arguing though his face is animated like everybody else Sources See Also Category:Dead Space Chapters